bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 15
As I walked out into the hall, I was swarmed with people, asking me to tell them how I was so good with battling, only for them to get pushed back by guards. I had become an instant celebrity, only for becoming a champion? I was confused, but even more confused when the guards escorted me OUT. Before I could ask, one of the guards told me that I was to come back to the arena in the morning, as I would have my battle to star off the arena's day. I nodded, and most of the guards went back to the arena, but two of the accompanied me back to the inn. I asked why I was escorted back, only to find out that the arena bosses asked for me to get back to the inn safely, and not end up dying before I battled them. I nodded, and walked into the inn, and the other two guards left to the arena. I went back to my room, and sat onto my bed. After that, I quickly fell asleep. A dream came across me, a dream about the day that the war with maelstrom began. I was on the front lines, fighting a rival civilization, only for a huge explosion went off. I stumbled back, and watched as the soldiers turned into stromlings, and before anything could continue, I woke up. I didn't know why that seemed relevant to anything that is going on, but it somehow did. I went back to sleep, without a dream this time. After a few hours, I woke up again, to somebody knocking at my door. I yawned, and stretched, then walked over to the door. I opened the door, and was met with a slightly expected sight, a guard stood outside, and gestures for me to go with him. I nod, and grab my stuff, then followed him. We arrived at the arena, and I was given no time to breathe, as I was immediately thrown into battle. I easily beat the first two waves, but then got hit with the true difficulty of the arena on wave three. I looked at the gate, waiting for the enemy, only to not see anything. I waited, but then, an enemy finally came. It was a small, red slime, with a flame spouting out of it's top, making it look like hair. I fired a few orbs of maelstrom at it, and then charged at it. I killed it, easily enough, and round four came. (Hahaha.... that burny was normal, I think I caught somebody thinking that it was a god-burny XD) I watched the fourth wave walk into the arena, and it wasn't my smartest idea. I winced in pain as an arrow flew from the shadows. I moved back and a single person walked out, weilding a bow. I grinned, thinking that the person was an archer, and I wouldn't have to be in the slightest bit worried, but I was wrong. The archer notches an arrow, and suddenly rapid fires highly-accurate arrows at me. I dodged a few of them, and knocked the rest out of the sky with maelstrom orbs. It remained a stalemate, until I charged at the archer, startling the person. The archer stumbled back, only for me to run my blade right through the archer's chest, killing them instantly. The bell rang, and I waited for the boss. The first boss walked through the gate, and I sighed with relief, thinking this would be easy, until the other two bosses stepped into the arena. I then gulped, knowing that this was going to be a long battle. Then, a strange sensation came from my infected arm. I focused on it, and suddenly, a flow of energy pulsed through me, and I looked down at myself to see me encased in maelstrom. The strange thing was, I knew it wasn't real maelstrom, but the same type of maelstrom that was in my arm. I trusted it, and charged at the three. They seemed slightly scared, as if they had seen maelstrom before, and linked it to something tragic. I attacked the girl weilding the axes, knocking her out with a flurry of attacks. The second boss, the guy with the lance, charged at me. I turned to him, and he stabbed at me with his lance, only for it to bounce easily off my armor, so I knocked him out too. Then, I went after the final boss, and knocked her out too, without much trouble. Then, the bell rang, and I passed out, having used up most of my energy to create the maelstrom. From there, nothing went through my mind until I woke up. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts